wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Taren Lash
Lord Commander Taren Lash is the current Chapter Master of the Imperial Sentinels Space Marine Chapter, a notable fleet-based Crusading Successor Chapter descended from the proud and stoic lineage of the First Founding Imperial Fists. Background The Chapter Master of the Imperial Sentinels is the stoic, iron-willed Taren Lash, the elder of two Lashes currently in service to the chapter. Born over eight hundred years ago on a barely habitable volcanic rock to a tribal chieftain, he was groomed from birth as a war leader to succeed his father. But the Emperor had a different path in mind for him, striding onto the battlefield in the power armor of the Adeptus Astartes rather than living out a menial and primitive is existence. One of the other tribes had begun to worship the Ruinous Powers, eventually summoning Daemons to fight their rivals, Taren's tribe amongst them. As unholy abominations slaughtered his people Taren called out for the Emperor to save them. From the heavens descended Black-armored angels, Angels of Death, Adeptus Astartes of the Imperials Sentinels chapter. The collapsing line of mortals fell back behind their unexpected reinforcements, watching with awe as daemonic flesh was blown apart by Bolter shells or shred by chainswords. Taren, still only a teenager, rallied the remaining able-bodied fighters and moved to support the Astartes. When the final monster wheezed out of the material plane his tribe was decimated. The survivors that were deemed suitable Aspirants were gathered up by the Sentinels, Taren included, and alongside his brother Ethan, the future Lord Commander, passed the initiation trial to become as Neophyte and joining the ranks of the chapter's elite Wrath Squadron. Within thirteen years, the fastest in the chapter's history, he had completed the prerequisite kill count to attempt the trial to become a full Battle-Brother. His opponent would be the current Lord Commander, a rare but not unexpected occurrence. For two hours he fought the aged chapter master, Wolfrich, however experience won out in the end and Taren was bested. However, he had more than surpassed the ten minute requirement and was elevated to the Seventh Reserve Company. By the end of his first century of life Taren ascended to the ranks of the Third Company as a Tactical Sergeant. During the riots on Armageddon in 474.M41 he distinguishes his reputation for hands on leadership by leading his squad directly into a mob of rioters numbering in the hundreds that had been assaulting the food shipments. Suffice it to say at the sight of His Angels of Death order was restored after a brief scuffle. For his actions Taren was once again transferred, this time to the Veteran Second Company. After another century in service to the Emperor he ascended to the captainship of the company, earning the title of High Sentinel. Two hundred years later Taren would have a rematch with the Lord Commander, though the outcome was vastly different this time. The aged Chapter Master's prime had come and gone, it was time for a new man to take up the mantle, that man was Taren, as it has been for the past four centuries right up to today. Wargear *'Relic Tartaros pattern Terminator Armour' *''Bitter Valour'' - A master-crafted power sword of unknown age and make theorized to be older than the Imperium itself, Bitter Valour is the badge of office for the Lord Commander of the chapter since it’s inception. Many a Chaos Lord, Ork Warboss, Aeldari Exarch, Druhkari Archon, Tau Commander, and Tyranid Hive Tyrant have been laid low by the razor sharp edge of Bitter Valour as well as untold millions of lesser foes since the first Lord Commander took up this sword. *'Storm Bolter' *'Frag & Krak Grenades' Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Sentinels Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines